A crucial component to the recent major advances in genomics research has been the uniting of advances in biology with those in computers, informatics and networking. As genome sequencing throughput has increased, the technological burden has shifted increasingly to analysis and informatics. This project was established to ensure that as this process advances, the necessary computational tools and resources are available to the NIH community.Software tools have been developed to integrate automated sequence analysis procedures with cDNA sequence data stored in a SYBASE relational database system. These include tools for prescreening cDNA sequence against a local database, automated searching against the NCBI network blast server, providing the display of the results allowing user interaction to select information to be inserted into the database.An integrated system is being developed to provide for the storage, management, analysis and viewing of cDNA mircoArray data. Web based viewing and analysis tools are being designed and developed. Computational genetic linkage analysis software packages are widely used at NIH for the precise mapping of potential disease genes. This software is extremely computer resource-intensive and complex to use and maintain. We assist all NIH laboratories performing linkage analysis by providing needed software on shared, high-performance computing platforms, as well as simplifying the procedures to use the software. Work continues to adapt various software packages to high performance computing platforms including IBM SP2 and SGI Power Challenge systems. We continue to research and develop tools and methods to make more computing resources available to the NIH community through the World Wide Web. This includes use of HTML, Java based Applets and gateways to compute servers and database systems. Several applications are now accessible through our Web site.